Chen Story
by chenkitty456
Summary: It was a rainy day in the land of Gensokyo when Chen was awoken by a drunken Yukari announcing that she was bored so she was going to send her to another dimmension for entertainment. Now Chen has no idea where she is or how she will get back to Gensokyo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Lost

A gentle summer breeze blew off from the sea, gently kissing the face of the young girl sitting on the beach. She gazed up at the night sky with her large green eyes and let out a sigh. Oh what she'd give to be back in Gensokyo. A big city like this was no place for a girl like her. Only yesterday she had been back in her home with her master and her friends, but now she was here without a friend in the world. Only the sea to keep her company, and she hated water. But Chen still had no idea where she was or when she would get back, not to mention she hadn't eaten all day. She looked out at the water and felt her eyes pool with tears. She lay her head between her legs and cried, too weary to hold back the tears anymore. Her furry ears perked up as she heard the murmuring of a couple walking along the beach. "He you there!" shouted the man as he ran towards her. "Are you in some sort of trouble?" Afraid that she might scare them, she jumped up and ran in the opposite direction, leaving the bewildered pair rubbing their eyes in confusion at what appeared to be the silhouette of a two tailed cat.

The small black cat ran along the shore, unsure of what to do next. A deep growling came from her stomach. "Food, that's a good idea." She slowed down to a walk, constantly sniffing for anything that could calm the roaring hunger in her stomach. She looked to her right and saw what she had heard the humans call a boardwalk and cautiously approached it. She stretched out her neck and took in a breath, in an instant her nostrils were filled with dozens of different scents, people, animals, food, trash and many others she couldn't identify. Her feline nose caught whiff of something that smelled edible, which she located behind a trashcan. It appeared to have been stepped on a few times, and had a couple bites out of it, but the starving little cat was too hungry to care. She bit into the substance and tasted an oily coating on the outside mixed with a corn like taste. And the inside was filled with pink meaty stuff which left a strange aftertaste in her mouth. It was surprisingly okay tasting considering the fact that it had been squashed by someone's foot. After finishing this new kind of food she heard another rumble come from her stomach and continued her search for food. Unfortunately it seemed that she had just been lucky to find the food she had because there was no other food to be found. Having settled her stomach as best as she could, she began her second task, which was to search for a shelter.

She looked around at the countless stands and stores surrounding her. This place would be very busy during the day. Chen began to make her way down the boardwalk in search of anywhere suitable enough to rest using her wonderful feline vision. A damp wind rippled through her fur, "Oh no, a storm is coming. i need to find shelter quickly." Now walking faster, she approached a stand with red and yellow striped cloth hanging over bottom. She pushed through the cloth into the small area, separated from the rest of the stand with a board of wood. A harsh wind blew against her backside which was still outside the stand, placing a few raindrops on her. Knowing that she would become wet if she searched any longer, she curled up into a tight ball trying to keep warm. She closed she eyes and entered the world of dreams, and saw the previous events of that day play in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New Friends

**Disclaimer - I do not own Chen, Ran, Yukari, Gensokyo, or anything else that is related to the Touhou games.**

She had been sleeping peacefully in her bed, curled up with a few of her many cat friends when she was awoken by Yukari as she popped out of a portal in front of her and yelled

"Hey Chen guess what? It's a rainy day!" Chen sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Looking out her window she saw that it was in fact raining.

"You're right" she replied.

"You know what happens on a rainy day don't you Chen?"

"Things get wet?" she offered.

"Wrong! I get bored!"

"Yukari, did you go drinking with Suika last night?"

Ignoring Chen's question Yukari continued.

"I'm bored! And because I have nothing to do I'm gonna send you to another dimension!" Before Chen could react, a ribboned portal opened up beneath her (while somehow avoiding the other cats). She felt herself whizzing through the portal and before she knew it, it opened up and she dropped into a sea of ice cold water.

"Yukari! Cats can't swim!" Chen shouted, causing a mouthful of the water to enter her mouth. Yukari looked down at her from the portal Chen had come through.

"But cats always land on their feet!" she said waving around a bottle of sake.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Chen shouted, choking on more water.

"I can't make cents, I don't have a job!" Yukari said giggling. She took a swig of the alcohol and closed the portal, leaving Chen was left to stare at the now empty space of sky.

Chen then swam as best she could towards the shore while holding mop cap in one hand. Fighting against the waves, she finally managed to climb onto the shore and immediately collapsed from exhaustion. She lay there for a few minutes until she could regain her breath and then climbed back onto her feet. Looking around she saw a few people wandering the beach, and realized that she probably wouldn't fit in very well with ears and two tails. She quickly transformed into a cat and ran down the beach to a small wooded area to avoid being seen. Once she has hidden a cold smack of reality hit her (kind of like the train that Yukari had ridden the last time she was drunk).

"Oh crap" (that's the worst cussword she will use) "What the heck am I going to do? First I should see where exactly I am and find out what the beings here are like." She transformed into her human form and walked back onto the beach.

She walked up towards the first person she saw, a teenage boy with strange things over his ears. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and asked

"Excuse me but could you tell me where I am?" I do not care to repeat the exact words he then said but I can tell you that the ears and tails freaked him out and he used a lovely word that starts with f.

"You know you shouldn't say such things. Ran taught me to never to cuss unless you have a really good reason."

"What's with the freakin ears and what's that crap you're wearing?"

"Can't you tell? I'm wearing clothes" she answered plainly, thinking him quite foolish for not being able to tell that she was wearing clothes. The teenager then shouted some more colorful language at Chen making her feel hurt and leaving her with some interesting questions to ask Ran when she returned to Gensokyo. "That wasn't very nice!" she shouted with her hands on her hips. Then she went to ask someone else for help. It didn't end well. After asking and freaking out about ten other people she decided to try getting help from some animals.

She returned to the wooded area and soon found a pair of squirrels.

"Hello, could you tell me where I am?"

The squirrels screamed "Cat!" and ran up the nearest tree.

"Why yes I am a cat, could tell about this place?"

"Cat!" they screamed again and scurried around the branches of the trees.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Cat!"

Not understanding why they were afraid, Chen climbed the tree and tried to speak to them again.

"Cat!"

Poor Chen ended up spending about an hour climbing trees. Each time she would get anywhere close to the squirrels they would jump across to another tree screaming "Cat!" and she would have to climb down and go to a new tree. Finally deciding to stop the squirrel chase she looked around for any other animals. After wandering the woods for a while she tripped and nearly fell into a badger den.

"I wonder if anyone's home." she said to herself.

She poked her head inside and called "Hello, anybody home? Hello? He- AHHHH!"

Chen fled away as fast as she could,

"I guess someone was home." Unable to find anymore animals she took a drink from a nearby stream and climbed into a tall maple tree where she played with her tails and her hat and anything else she could find until it became dark enough for her to come out of hiding.

**A.N. - Hello people and thank you for taking the time to read my story. I'm sorry it took so long for me to post the next chapter, I've been a bit busy with school lately. If anyone has any ideas for me with my story I would love to hear them cause quite frankly I'm waiting for inspiration to come to me and it hasn't happened yet. Also, if anyone knows where I can find Touhou games that aren't to pricy and don't have to take a WHOLE MONTH to ship from Japan, please tell me cause I only have two games and the third one is still SHIPING ALL THE WAY FROM JAPAN! (pant, pant, heavy breathing)**


End file.
